lost memories
by Blackened Ice
Summary: what happens when Gray finds out what really happened in his past, before the Deliora attack


Fairy tale fan fiction

disclaimer: I do not own anything at all (note: this goes for all of my stories, so if i forget to disclaim for some of my stories then just remember this note)

Lost memories Chapter one: surprise It was an ordinary day at fairy tale, Lucy was talking with levy, gray was sitting at the counter, Erza was calmly eating her strawberry short cake and Natsu, and happy where grubbing down on heaping plates of food. It was the regular free atmosphere of the not so ordinary guild, then tension rose when the front doors slammed open to reveal a skinny brunette, with blue eyes and damaged skin, she looked like she was fairly Natsu, Lucy, and grays age, she also looked like she was torn apart by an over sized bear, with razors for claws, she was panting and slouched over, silence fell over the guild, and the eyes of two certain ice mages where widening even more as they noticed who the girl was. The girl couldn't stand or stay conscious for that matter for much longer, she screamed " GRAY, LYON,** GRAY**!" she dropped to the ground but was caught by embracing arms, she looked up to see gray kneeling in front of her holding her, she felt a hand smoothening her back and noticed that it was Lyon, the last thing she heard before she passed out was gray calling out for people named Mira, and Wendy,When the brunette woke, she was in some type of infirmary and surrounded by people, and the only faces she could recognize where those of Gray, and Lyon " She's waking " Lucy said and gray quickly picked up his head and turned to her " Rin what happened, who did this to you" gray demanded in a strict tone, Rin just stared at him in relief " G-gray k-kun" she managed to utter then she continued, " I-its destroyed, all of it, she attacked her own home " she paused and shed tears at the remembrance of the tragic display, gray began to get over heated, Natsu saw this and grabbed him by the arm and waist to hold him back, and calm him, it didn't work, " Who was it Rin and what are you talking about its gone, what home " Rin took a deep breath and began her story " Ultear " she started to say and Lyon and grays muscles tensed even more then she continued " she led an army that destroyed the village at the head of the army was Deilora, she let me survive, but only to give Gray a message, she told me that if you wanted your memories back then she would give them to you she said that friends should stick together and that, if you don't come to see her at the tower then our village wouldn't be the only ones to be pray for Deilora" Rin finished what she had to say nearly out of breath, gray was in some sort of trance Lyon stared at gray waiting for him to lose it so he could restrain him if need be, Natsu was still holding gray and every one else just stood their in confusion. Silence fell over the room until, Erza got up and started to walk towards the door " I will go and inform the master" she said then swiftly moved out the door then chaos rose " I thought Deilora was dead didn't your master kill it, we saw it shatter with our own eyes" Lucy said with worry and looking at Lyon, and then gray came out of his trance, " She's got to be working with them him, maybe them all as a matter of fact" gray said as he stared at Lyon and wiggled from Natsu's grasp, Erza walked back in and then stopped when she heard Lyon say " No, only Zeref, her actions only seem to revolve around zeref, think about it " Lyon stopped and gray started to talk " It doesn't matter im goanna find every thing out when I get there anyway—" gray was interrupted by Lyon

" Your not seriously thinking of going are you"

" Yes I am you heard Rin shell attack another village, im going, its because of me that our village got attacked so im not goanna let another go down!" gray argued

" What are you talking about I was Urs protégé too Im in this as much as you" Lyon yelled back, that's when gray lost it

" She's talking about my past, not yours, I need to know what happened –" gray was cut off when Lyon yelled at him in a annoyed tone

" You cant do it all by your self, the last time you tried to do something like that Ur died, you cant do it all alone sometimes, your goanna get yourself killed! " gray was quiet and so was everyone else in the room

" He's right gray, you cant do it alone " every one looked at Rin as she continued " you need to think this through, I don't want you to die" gray turned around and walked out of the room Rin turned her head to Lyon, he nodded and walked out the door then she turned to Natsu " I have heard a lot about the strongest team in fairy tale from gossip around the northern continent, a lot of good things and I would like it if you where to go with gray and help him" Natsu nodded his head and turned to Lucy who nodded her head and then to Erza who kind of stuttered before nodding her head

" Any thing for a friend, and I would also like to know more about Zeref's actions" Natsu smiled and followed the ice mage out the door. When Natsu, Lyon, Erza, and Lucy caught up with gray he denied that they come along but they pushed at him until he finally gave in and allowed them to stay * **im going to skip the whole entire part of how they get to/ find the tower of heaven in the north continent***

Chapter two: one step closer

Once they arrive Erza stares down the place and dares not to tremble, Natsu is close behind gray as if to guard him slowly, Lucy was holding onto Erza's leg for protection after happy came up from behind her and scarred her, and Lyon was next to Natsu guarding gray. Gray didn't give a moments hesitation before he started to walk around to find a way to enter the tower. This tower wasn't as different as the one Erza was placed in. Except for the torn up floors, singed walls, and caved in ceilings, they looked fairly alike.

" Man this place looks like a battle field," Natsu said inching closer and closer to gray while they walked through the halls of the tower, gray just looked back at him and then stooped when they came to a bunch of cells that had rusted out. After shortly continuing their walk gray stooped again to stare at a cell, his eyes squinted as he looked; trying to figure out why gray was staring at the cage everyone stared at it with him. Suddenly white transparent figures appeared everywhere, in the cages down the hall, everywhere

"KYA" Lucy screamed through the silence and nearly had a heart attack as she fell to the floor, Erza silenced her and gray stepped forward to get a closer look

" Their illusions preferably ones that are showing the past" Erza said, she flinched when she heard a whip coming from the distance, gray was still walking towards the cell with interest, he stooped when he saw a man a woman holding a child

"That's me" gray said as he stumbled to pry open the cells doors.

Chapter three: reality nightmare

Gray managed to open the doors, slide him self inside, and place himself in front of the three people. Gray stared at the two faces holding the child and memories flourished through the room. And entered the minds of the group,

A man is talking to a cloaked figure " Bring me 'it' and your wife will be returned to you," the cloaked figure says to the man, and the man just nods his head, he was close to tears, his wife had been kidnapped and held for ransom. Nightfall creped slowly upon the cold and dark city that was located towards the northern part of the northern continent the man was edging closer and closer to his destination, his feet making soft footprints in the summer snow, he finally reached the palace, where a newborn prince, that was birthed only hours ago, lay asleep in his fine hand crafted bed, while his parents dream of their new life with their expanded family. The man cautiously snuck around to the back of the castle so he wouldn't be seen, and snuck in through the maid's quarters and up to the prince's room, he sees the baby prince sound asleep in his bed with a stuffed bear that had words carefully sewn into it that read To love always from mom and dad on it, he picked up the child carefully and headed for the balcony that was located directly out the glass doors, a tear rolled down the mans face as he thought of the reactions the royal family would pursue once they realize their child is gone, he shook the thought out and focused on his wife. The man tied a rope to the end of the balcony then looked down to check for guards, when the coast was clear he swung the child into a sack, put it over his shoulder and climbed down the rope, then ran as fast as he could into the woods to meet up with the man at the rivers edge, leaving crisp footprints along the way.

When the man got there the cloaked figure was standing in a boat, he gestured the man over and the other man replied with a where half way out to sea when they heard horses, dogs, and men nearing the waters bed, the men saw the prince being taken out of a sack by a cloaked figure. They tried as hard as they could to wade through the waters current to catch up with the rowboat, but couldn't for the water was too deep.

The man looked up to see a horse with a diamond-studded sattale arrive at the scene it was carrying two people with crowns on their heads the woman jumped off and ran towards the water screaming with tears running down her face. The only thing that the man could see as the rickety boat drifted farther out into sea where the icy cold stares of the king and the glistening tears of the queen that shined In the crescent moon light, and the only thing you could hear where the young cries of a newly born prince that had woken up from his slumber.

The man and cloaked figure arrived at a tower that had looked as if the work was still being completed. The cloaked figure led the man and now asleep child into a hall full of cells filled with people, in one of the cells the mans wife was seen huddled in a corner with a pair of heavy metal cuffs with a red light on each end of the cuffs around her wrists, and dirt marks on her not so smooth anymore skin, the man saw this and immediately swung open the cells heavy iron doors and seized her in his grasp, he stood her up and walked her to the cell door to get her out so they could quickly leave, they where stooped by a few men that had some type of shocking rods and whips, they shoved them back in and slapped on the wristlets that his wife was wearing on to him

" But me… and my wife, you said-" the man was cut off by the cloaked figure holding the child

" I said that your wife would be returned to you," he said and left with the child and the other cloaked men

The cloaked man returned a few hours later and threw the child into the cell where the man and his wife stayed, the man moved franticly to catch the newborn. Feeling sorry for what he had done to the child he raised him as his own, his wife agreed with the idea and they hoped that one day the child that they named Gray would one day forgive them for what they had done to him.

They raised him as their own son and taught him the defensive techniques that he where to use if someone tried to hurt him, gray was a stubborn child when it came to the cloaked men, he would never leave the cell without putting up a fight [which would be everyday since not only does gray work to build the tower, the cloaked men also test him in a different room (with another child known as Ultear)] just like his father taught him to, and other things. Gray made friends and made sure that he defended them in any way possible even if that meant that he would suffer the consequences. He and his friends stood up for others and helped them out they where known as the r-systems freedom fighters, there where six of them, gray who was the oldest, Max who was the second oldest, his best friend, and second in command [she is only two years younger than gray] Saskue, the third oldest [he's only six months younger than gray], Takashi who is the fourth oldest [he is only seven months younger than gray], Riju who is the fifth oldest [he is only two years younger than gray], and Sakura [who is three years younger than gray] . That title for them expanded out of reach one day when they finally-)

The memories stopped there and gray banged his hand on the floor, he was on his knees crouching over, and a tear threatened to appear, everyone else was staring at him in astonishment, had they just seen what they saw, or was it a trick, it had felt so real that they dared not to qualify it as a mere trick, but as reality, Lucy walked over to gray and rubbed the tip of his shoulders gray shrugged it off and started to walk out of the cell and down the hall, the rest just followed without a word, they came to a room with a bunch of metal wristlets, anklets, and neck braces hanging up by metal hooks that where attached to the walls, Natsu picked one up

" Hey these things have numbers on them" gray turned around and took the neck brace from Natsu's palm

" Let me see-" at that point gray dropped to his hands and knees and the room went into another memory state, dragging everyone into it

Gray and his friends where in a restricted area of the tower planning escape roots for the big breakout they have been planning for years, next thing they knew a whip came out of nowhere and hit Takashi, gray went into defensive mode and covered his friends, cloaked men came out of darkened hall and stared gray down

"Who's responsible for this?" the skinniest cloaked guy said, gray didn't know what it was about this guy but gray hated him the most, out of all the cloaked guys in the tower this one really bugged him to death, just looking at him made his stomach churn, there was silence Sakura was about to confess to the plan that she made to enter the restricted area to get a better visual gist of the plan, then gray spoke up

" I did, " he said in a confident voice, the skinniest man looked down at him and said

" Take the trembling small one in the corner" grays eyes widened, he was talking about Sakura, and then max spoke up

" It was me, ok, it was me" the men looked confused, they didn't know who was telling the truth

"Since we need all the workers we can get to finish the tower, we cant send you to exile yet, so, take that one " he pointed to max and grays heart stopped, he screamed out Max's name as they took her to 'the room'

A few minutes after max had been in 'The Room' they sent her back to cell that her and her friends stay in. her friends ran up to her excited with sad faces, the only face that wasn't surrounding her was that of their leader, gray,

"Where's gray" she asked holding her arm close to her body

Riju answered, with tears running down his face "brother took your place in 'the room'" Max's eyes grew wide as she moved her arm closer to her body Riju saw this and asked "max what's wrong with your arm" max looked over to grays parents, his mother was crying and his father was holding her tightly, Max's blood boiled over she grabbed Sakuras hand and kicked open the iron cells door, picked up any type of metal around her that could be used as a weapon [a sword like object] and started to fight every cloaked man that came her way, her friends helped her then grays parents and eventually the other people from the cells, her and her friends made their way up to 'The Room', only to find about sixteen cloaked guys knocked out, a big crystal like shell disincarnated, and gray walking to the door, grays mother hugged him tightly before picking him up and running. They made it to one of their escape routes and followed it, gray was nearly unconscious before they made it to the outside of the tower and to a small boat, they placed gray into the boat then a boy from their cell that volunteered to accompany gray who's name was Joey got in and untied the boat, gray stopped him

" Wait they still need to get in " Joey moved gray out of the way and continued to untie the rope gray motioned the others to get in " come on guys, hurry and get in before some cloaked guys get out here" the others steeped back into the tower, " come on what are you guys doing, hurry" they all looked at gray with sorrow and pain in their eyes and Riju and Sakura looked away and started crying, Saskue put his head down, grays parents looked at him with weary faces and smiled, and max looked him in the eyes " where not going" gray felt his heart stop working and he tried to get out but was held back by Joey, he screamed

"What do you mean your not going!' max kept staring at him

" They need someone of pure heart, and someone with your type of soul to complete the r-system, and we need to finish what we started" she turned her head to see a lot of cloaked men coming their way she ran up to the boat and pushed it away from the tower with her foot gray was speechless as he watched his friends and parents fight. His mom and dad where the first ones in that fight to go down, he was only able to watch a little part of the fight before the tower was out of sight. Gray didn't have any energy left to get up and swim back to help his friends and slap them for sending him off like that, and was overwhelmingly drawn into unconsciousness. When gray woke up he felt Joey taping him on his shoulder

" Gray" he said with fright in his voice "just keep going straight, don't go back, there will be some people that your family knows at the beach that you land on, ok, so just keep going" next Joey jumped into the water and the boat kept moving and going forward itself, Joey never came back, gray moved himself into a footale position and thought of how truly alone he was, he had spent two moons in that same position not moving only thinking about how alone he was.

The boat arrived on land and when gray looked up he saw a woman with small child hiding behind her leg and a man who was smiling at him, they said that they would take care of him, gray didn't believe he would ever be happy again, but they made him smile again, he started to call them mom and dad, and then the Deliora raid came, he wasn't even with them for a full year before it happened, and during that he hit his head so hard that he lost all memories from before he was with his previous parents and even most memories with the previous parents where gone, then he meet Ur and Lyon

Gray fell from his and knees position, Natsu and the others snapped out of it too and Natsu propped gray up and hugged him, gray was limp and somewhat unable to talk

"Just imagine that we where there with you the whole time" Natsu said in a whisper gray replied softly but loud enough for everyone to hear

"I don't want to sound rude or anything Natsu, but that's not making it any better" Natsu just sighed and pulled gray in closer

AUTHORS NOTE: IM SORY FOR HOW THE TOP CAME OUT


End file.
